


The writers dilemma

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: A Tom Hiddleston prompt fulfillment based of the word: writing
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 8





	The writers dilemma

**Y** ou walk back into the room balancing the bowl of ice cream carefully to find Tom hunched over your laptop. You nearly drop the spoonful of chocolate ice cream to the floor. Thankfully it clatters into the bowl.

“Tom! What - get awaaaay!” There’s a reason you’ve never let him read anything you’ve ever written. You write for fun. Your stuff isn’t on par with the scripts he’s used to viewing. 

He doesn’t budge, but rather tries to block you from getting to the computer. You set the porcelain bowl down on your desk to try to scoop the laptop up and carry it away from him. The actions at least draw his eyes away from the screen.

He keeps one hand firmly on the laptop to prevent you from being able to move it. “Darling - the chapter is wonderful….”

He starts to speak the dialogue, picking up on the hints that you’d dropped as to the character’s origins and slipping into the accent perfectly. “ _Haven’t we done this bef-”_

You clamp your hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking further. “Ack! No! It’s not finished - it sounds so…”

He mutters something unintelligible into your hand. The upper portion of his face conveys all the emotion behind the words you’d squashed. _It’s wonderful and you’re crazy to think otherwise -_ along with a dash of triumph. He’s finally read some of your work. 


End file.
